Joy of Life
Joy of Life is a 2019 Chinese drama about a loyal underling of the Emperor who makes several shocking discoveries which lead him to take revenge on the Emperor. Synopsis Fan Xian (Zhang Ruo Yun) is the adopted son of the head of a royal agency that operates in the government of the despotic Emperor of the Qing (Chen Dao Ming). Despite the Emperor's tyrannical ways, Fan Xian remains devoted to the imperial cause. The agency chief believes Fan Xian has great potential and sends him away to learn about poison and martial arts. Fan Xian is also ordered to marry the chancellor's daughter Lin Wan'er (Li Qin), in order to seal a political alliance. The two quickly form a tight bond, and she becomes his closest ally. However, during the course of his studies, Fan Xian's loyalty is shaken when he discovers that the Emperor secretly ordered assassins to kill Fan Xian's mother – fearing that she had become too influential at court. Things get even more complicated when he discovers that he is actually the natural son of the Emperor and that his adoptive father was a long-term admirer of Fan Xian's mother. Fan Xian vows to take revenge upon his biological father – and a bitter power struggle ensues, with the very future of the Qing Dynasty at stake. But who will prevail as Fan Xian seeks vengeance and his father tries to maintain his grip on the Imperial throne?https://www.viki.com/tv/36367c-joy-of-life Cast Main Characters= *Zhang Ruo Yun as Fan Xian **Han Hao Lin as Child Fan Xian *Li Qin as Lin Wan'er *Chen Dao Ming as Emperor of Qing |-| Supporting Characters= *Li Xiao Ran as Grand Princess Zhang *Yuan Quan as Professor Ye *Xin Zhi Lei as Haitang Duo Duo *Frida Li as Si Li Li *Song Yi as Fan Ruo Ruo *Liu Hua as Fei Jie *Wayne Wang as Teng Zi Jing *Yu Calvin as Chen Zhong *Guo Qi Lin as Fan Si Zhe *Gao Shu Guang as Fan Jian *Hai Yi Tian as Zhu Ge *Sean Xiao as Yan Bing Yun *Thomas Tong as 'Uncle' Wu Zhu *Liu Duan Duan as Second Prince *Zhang Hao Wei as Li Cheng Gan *Li Shen as Gao Da *Liu Run Nan as Li Hong Cheng *Han Jiu Nuo as Ye Ling'er *Liu Mei Tong as Empress Zhan Dou Dou of Northern Qi *Jia Marc as Guo Bao Kun *Dai Wen Wen as Miss Shen *Li Zi Feng as Yan Xiao Yi *Cui Peng as Gong Dian *Du Yu Ming as Hong Si Xiang *Karina Zhao as Liu Ru Yu *Xu Huan Shan as Zhuang Mo Han *Cao Cui Fen as Grandmother Fan *Li Jian Yi as Mei Zhi Li *Zheng Yu Zhi as Queen Mother of Nanqing *Liang Ai Qi as Queen Mother of Northern Qi *Fu Jia as Xin Qi Wu *Zhao Zhen Ting as Xie Bi'an *Dong Ke Fei as Lin Da Bao *Zhang Heng Rui as 'Uncle' Cheng Ju *Yu An as Tan Wu *Xiao Hao Ran as He Zong Wei *Lin Jing as a concubine |-| Guest Roles= *Wu Gang as Chen Ping Ping *Ringo Yu as Xiao'en Soundtrack Main Article: Joy of Life OST Episodes Trivia *The drama was based on the internet novel "Qing Yu Nian," which was written by Chinese author Maoni. Gallery Joy of Life.png|Official Poster References Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:IQiyi Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Political Category:Joy of Life